


The Love Lagoon: Snamione Edition

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Blue Lagoon (1980)
Genre: F/M, Marooned, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: As some of you requested, this is my version of Blue Lagoon, but told with my OTP Harry Potter pairing Snamione/Snager.Set after the wizarding war. Seven years after Lord Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter, war veteran Severus Snape needs a vacation from Hogwarts and the wizarding world,
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

The canopy of the bed greeted the dour Potions Master as he woke up in the Headmaster's chambers. He had eradicated everything of Albus Dumbledore's memory in the personal quarters, but the public office remained the same as in past years. Hell, why not? Traditions had to be maintained, after all.

He had a damn headache, and knew it was from a hangover. Then he felt the bed shift as someone else was in the bed with him. "Mmm, are we gonna go for round two, Sevvy baby?"

Sevvy baby? What the fuck? Who the fuck would call him that? A ginger head popped her head up. Ginny Potter, just perfect.

"No, Mrs Potter," He drawled. "Now, get out. I do have a job to do."

Ginny pouted. "Wow, you really are a prick when sober, you know that, right?"

"Yes, well, I told you last night, and I am telling you now that I have no interest in you," He said, getting out of bed. Of course, he was naked. Alcohol and sex were one in the same for him these days.

He hunted for his boxers and put them on. She huffed, and gave him a good view of her rounded, somewhat flabby body. Why Harry Potter held any interest in her motherly body was beyond him, but apparently, he was horny enough to fuck her in his inebriated state. She dressed in her outfit from last night, and threw some money in his face.

"Gods, what the fuck Hermione sees in you, I have no idea," She snapped, grabbing her purse. "But you're a prick, Severus Snape."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now, get out, and go back to your dickless husband."

She cried, "Harry is more of a man than you will ever be."

"Uh huh. Spare me your sob story, Weasley," Severus snarled. "I am not interested. Now, get out."

"Fine! I'm going! I hate you."  
"The feeling is mutual."

She sobbed as she left via the floo network. He laid back on his bed. His bed smelled of sex and pheromones. Gross. Well, he had meetings to attend to, and he had no interest in examining his poor ass taste when picking out a sex partner when drunk.

He cleaned his room, and cast the cleaning spell again to make sure it didn't smell like Ginny Weasley Potter. When that was done, he got ready for his day.

The meetings dragged on all day, and he conducted his personal experiments in his potions lab. He spotted Minerva McGonagall in the doorway of his lab, and cleared her throat.

He stirred in a crucial ingredient into his cauldron, and stirred it six times counter clockwise. "Yes, Minerva? Is there something you needed? Or are you here to badger me about this morning?"

She crossed to the other side of the room, and put her hands on her hips. "I cannot stop you from using the Headmaster's quarters as your personal harem, but I can tell you that you need a vacation, Severus."

"I'm fine," Severus insisted. "Now, please leave me alone, Minerva."

She did not leave, however. "Severus, it is not good for you to haunt these halls. You need a change of scenery. I already have everything taken care of, all you have to do is show up at the airport."

He scowled. Damned meddlesome Gryffindors! "Fine! I'll go. Where is this change of scenery going to be?"

Minerva McGonagall flashed him a very feline smile. "You, Headmaster, are going to be flying to Barbados. You will get to stay in one of those charming little seaside villas, and hopefully, get a tan in the process. It will be a wonderful time for you to process all that has happened to you, and how you are going to move on from there."

He hated the idea of him being around a bunch of muggles. On the other hand, he could get a lot of trim from this little venture. What was the worst that could happen? He survived the war, and being a damned deatheater, and he had nothing left to lose.

"Very well. When do I leave?"  
"Tomorrow morning."  
"Perfect."

Nothing more was said of his plans, but nothing could have prepared him for the so called 'vacation,' that he was about to have, nothing at all...


	2. A Marriage Fails

Hermione

Ron was passed out, dead drunk, yet again, on the couch in the living room by the time the brunette witch arrived back from work. The flat was trashed, yet again, and as tired as she was, she really resented Ron for needing to clean up the flat yet again, because of his drinking.

She was tired, and achy from being on her feet all day running errands for Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic. She had taken over Dolores Umbridge's job, and made a damned good living, but it still was not enough to keep Ron Weasley away from his destructive vices.

The place reeked of nicotine and booze, and not for the first time, did she question her wisdom of saying yes to his offer of marriage a day after the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war, she had had a ton of prospects, but no, she had to stick to her principles, and marry Ron Weasley. Hell, even Viktor Krum proposed to her at Bill and Fleur's wedding, but she had to turn him down.

Ron was snoring and drool was seeping into his ginger beard. Gross. She waved her vine wrapped wand, and made quick work of the flat, until it was as immaculate, and clean smelling as she left it this morning. The only thing she did not clean was the couch, and the homeless vagrant wizard that was her husband of two years, Ronald Weasley.

She then went into his bedroom, and packed his things immediately. She could, of course, send him to rehab again, but that would be condoning his behavior. No, she was done with him, and that was that. She would rather be alone than deal with a drug addict as a husband. When she was done packing all of his stuff in his worn out suitcase, she dropped it on his stomach.

"Ow!" Ron shouted, coming awake. "What the hell, Mione?' "

"Take your things, and get out of my flat, Ronald," Hermione said calmly. "I'm tired of being around your drunkenness and cigarettes. I was wondering if you could sign these release papers to take you into rehab."

"Fine, whatever, where's the pen?" Ron asked. Hermione furnished him with one, not telling him that they were divorce papers.

"Good. Now, take your shit, and get out," Hermione snapped. "And don't try to come back here, because unless you can't get clean, I never want to see you again."

Ron got up, and stormed over to her. "You _will_ see me again, Hermione. I guarantee you that."

She threw a bat bogey hex in his face, and shoved him out the door with his suitcase. She locked the door, and threw up protective enchantments against him. Ron banged on the front door for a long time before he left. Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief.

She looked down at the divorce papers still clutched in her left hand. She walked to the dining room table, and smoothed out the papers, and signed the rest of the forms. The legalese was pretty straightforward that severed her marriage to Ronald Bilius Weasley. She listed the reason for the divorce as 'Irreconcilable differences, infidelity, and substance abuse.' All of these reasons were true, but she wondered if his idiotic rube family would try to contest the divorce. She thought it most likely, so she had to plan for that eventuality.

She burned the couch, and repaired the damage made to the flat. It wouldn't do for Mrs. Stevens, her landlady, to inspect her home, and find parts of it destroyed. Hermione looked around her home, and realized that she hated this place. She could afford to live anywhere, and the only reason she didn't live somewhere better was because of Ron. Well, that would change tomorrow.

She took a shower, and slept peacefully. The next morning, Hermione awoke, resolved to make a new start for herself, and the best way to achieve that was a vacation. She opened her laptop computer at work the next day, and several island packages popped up on her search engine. Then Barbados popped up, and it stood out from all the rest, because it was as far away from England as possible, and Merlin only knew that Ron would be obsessive enough to stalk her. She booked the tickets, and paid for them.

The flight left the next day, and it would be first class! What could be better, honestly? When Parvarti found out that she was going on a vacation, she was excited, and so was Ginny.

"Oh, I wish that I could go with you!" Ginny gushed, "Gods only know that I need a vacation already, and I just got married. Please tell me you will get laid often. Please, pretty please!"

Hermione laughed, "Alright, alright! Stop twisting my arm about it."

Ginny hugged her. "I'll want details, copious details about your illcit affairs. I must live vicariously through my daring single friend."

Hermione hugged her back. "No promises on that, but I do promise to have a good time learning the hula, and getting really tan."

"No kids though," Ginny teased in a false scolding tone. "You don't want to end up with one and not have a wizard help you raise him or her."

"Not even Ron?"

"Oh gods, no! I love my brother, I kind of have to on principle, Min,' but he's a shitty husband," Ginny admitted. "I am so damn happy that you finally kicked his ass to the curb. Now, you go to Barbados, stay in one of those cute little bungalows at one of the resorts, and have fun. I will take care of my idiot brother. You hear me, Mione'?"

"Yes, I hear you. Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said, happily.

They departed from the coffee shop, and they found a discreet place to disapparate to their separate destinations. She arrived at home, and ordered delivery pizza, and Netflixed and chilled until it was time for bed.

Her marriage was over, and with it, that chapter of her life was closed forever. But in the long run, she thought it was worth it, because this was the start of a whole new life for her, and nothing or no one was going to stand in her way of that, not ever again...


	3. Close Quarters Seating

Hermione

Hermione arrived just in time for her flight to Barbados, and she arrived in great spirits. She had a wonderful cup of coffee at the coffee shop after breakfast at one of her favorite restaurants, and she even was able to board the plane early, because she was a first class passenger. She had thought that nothing could damage or tarnish her bright, sunny mood.

But as she was getting into a trashy romance novel, a velvet smooth voice that she never thought to hear again in her life said, "I believe we meet yet again, Miss Granger."

She was jerked out of her reverie, and looked up at Severus Snape. He was dressed somewhat casually in dark jeans and a black tank top with a lighter dark blue dress shirt on top of that. He looked good, damned good for supposedly being dead by a huge anaconda snake. He had his eyebrow raised, and he was waiting impatiently for her to acknowledge him.

"I...Yes, Professor, we meet again," Hermione stammered lamely. "Am I in your seat?"

"No, but I am surprised that we got seated side by side," He said, taking his seat beside her. "What a strange coincidence that is."

"I don't believe in them."  
"Nor do I."

Hermione blinked up at him, flustered. She had no idea what to make of that, to be honest. But then again, the wizard was a damn sphinx most of the time, it was hard to know what he was about, unless he was angry, of course.

He rummaged around in his pockets, and produced a potions periodical. The plane began filling with passengers, and all of them were muggle couples.

The flight attendants began serving the complementary champagne, and when the flight attendants got to them, Severus through his arm around her, and whispered in her ear, "Play along for the no maj's now...dear."

"Oh, what a lovely set of rings!" The pretty blonde flight attendant gushed, looking over Hermione's bridal set. "How long have you two been married?"

"Two weeks now," Hermione lied. "Yes, we are most happy, aren't we, dear?"

Severus kissed her temple. "Yes, indeed. Most happy. When will we get to choose our lunch, Miss?"

The blonde was stumbling all over herself as she blushed, "Um...Yes, well...it should be about noon or so, sir. Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"Blankets and pillows for me and my wife, please," Severus said politely.

The blonde perked up. "C-Certainly, sir. Right away."

She returned two minutes later with their items, and left them alone. Hermione took off her rings in disgust, and tossed them in the magazine pouch on the back of her chair. Severus let go of her hand immediately and dropped the act.

"It would probably not be wise for you to remove your rings," He advised. "Seeing as how that woman believes we are madly in love and all of that rot."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. I'm divorced any way, I filed the paperwork with the marriage department just before I left on this trip via special owl courier. I do believe that girl wanted to jump your bones, sir."

Severus chuckled. "Yes, well, I am not without some charms. She was pretty, but let's just say that I will not be a party to a revenge fuck on her part. Just before her shift today, she caught her fiance in bed with her sister, and maid of honor. You can imagine how her night will go."

"That poor lady!" She gasped. "I'm sorry to say that I can sympathize. Ron Weasley was a terrible husband. He had no boundaries, and seemed to think he could have free reign over me whenever he wanted. I..." She trailed off, wiping at her eyes with a napkin. "I'm so sorry...Severus. I shouldn't prattle on about my pathetic failed marriage. You don't really care."

Severus set aside his potions magazine, and said, "Did I say I did not care?"

"Well, no, but--"

"I am willing to listen, because apparently, we are locked together on a very long flight to some very remote chain of islands. You need to unburden yourself, and I can be an impartial listener to your issues," Severus said, thumbing through his magazine as the plane finally took off.

Hermione did just that, and talked for a long time about her marriage, and why she thought it was a good idea at the time. Severus did not interrupt once, and he even hugged her as she cried in his arms.

"Shhh," He soothed. "It's alright now, you're free of him. But I honestly could have predicted this relationship demise on your part. What you saw in him as a friend for all of your years at Hogwarts I will never understand beyond your desire to fit in."

She rested her head on his, (surprisingly), broad shoulder, and was disturbed by how damned good he smelled: Peppermint mixed with sandalwood, and other mixed herbs like rosemary and freshly tilled earth. He added a clean smelling cologne that was not overbearing, and only added to how freaking good he smelled in general.

She looked up at him, and her insides turned to mush, as they always did looking at him, or hearing his smooth, velvet baritone voice. "I...Thank you, that is most kind of you," Hermione said lamely.

"It is not kindness to point out a simple truth," Severus pointed out. "But call it kindness if you like. Are you tired?"

She nodded. He arranged a pillow for her to rest on him, and tucked her blanket around her. She quickly fell asleep, lulled to sleep by the sound of the engines, and the pressurized cabin of the aircraft around them. She tried not to think of the wizard she had unburdened herself to, or how right it felt resting against him. No, all she could think about was sleep, and how much she needed it from her long hours of work at the Ministry of Magic. She was woken up by Severus when it was lunch time, but other than that, she was able to sleep, comforted by the arms of the dark wizard holding her in his strong arms...


	4. Crash Landing

Hermione

Lunch arrived, and Severus woke her up. The lunch was a healthy chicken Caesar salad, and tomato soup. The coach section got pretzels and salted peanuts. She had certainly never had the VIP treatment before on any level.

The food was delicious, and she didn't realize how hungry she was until she started to eat. Severus ate, still very poised, and graceful in his movements. The rest of the flight was boring, and they both slept a lot, but later on that night, the turbulence began to get rough, and then the plane began to plummet.

Hermione and Severus grabbed their things, and they looked at one another.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
"Yes," She said, without hesitation.

They clasped forearms, and both of them focused on apparating back to England, but something happened that both the witch and wizard did not intend: the apparition transported them, not to England, but a tropical paradise that neither of them had ever been to in their lives...

🌴🌴🌴

  
Sunlight blinded Hermione as she opened her eyes. She heard the soothing, distant roar of the ocean, and felt sand on her skin, wet sand. Then a body underneath her. She opened her eyes further, and saw perfect white beaches, and aquamarine waters. Palm trees, the distant smell of coconuts and other fruit. Monkeys and birds called to each other in the trees, and Severus was unconcious.

But off in the distance, the burning wreck of the airplane that was to transport them to Barbados. Muggles were swimming to nowhere, and she heard their screams. She saw the helicopters fly in, but no one survived the plane crash, no one but them.

Severus woke up, and he stood. He came up behind her, and watched in silence the carnage happening before them.

Hermione turned to face him, and she held out her hand. He took it, and they tried to apparate. But to no avail.

"What does this mean?" She asked. "What could be keeping us here?"

"I don't know," Severus said, scowling. "But I don't like it. Something, or someone brought us here. There had to be a reason for this. Until we know what that reason is, I suppose it is just you and me. I must be in Hell already."

"Gee thanks, because you're just a delight to be around too," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I hope you don't snore like my ex, because that would be awkward."

Severus flashed her a ghost of a smile, and took out his wand from his right sleeve. "I am fairly certain that I am not a loud snorer. Well, let's go explore this island and build a home, shelter is the most important first step."

Hermione lifted up her skirt, and took her wand out of a leg harness strapped to a lace garter. Severus stared at her. "What? You know that we have to hide our wands from muggles."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Let's get going. Based on the position of the clouds in the distance, it will rain later on, and I have no wish to be caught in a downpour without shelter around me to weather the thunderstorm."

Hermione nodded. "You're right. Let's go. I'll follow your lead."

He nodded, and she followed Severus's lead. They made their way into the jungle part of the island, and saw a lagoon on their travels. It was gorgeous, complete with tropical flowers, and lichen growing everywhere.

"I'm definitely going to swim here when we get done building the shelter," She decided.

"Suit yourself if you want to starve," Severus said. "But I happen to think that after getting the shelter up we should be thinking about food."

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Or...we could, I don't know, use the tent I have in my bag here? Until, you go all caveman like, and decide that any caves around here would be a great home for us."

"Do you see a damn hotel anywhere around here, witch? Or house elves to order about, because I sure as hell don't!" Severus shouted.

She couldn't believe him! Seriously?? What was his problem?? "First of all, if we had _any_ house elves, I would pay them for their services. Second, I'm not some pampered little Princess, unlike you. And third, I don't need a damn hotel. I'm going to stay in my tent that I kept in my bag from when I hunted horcruxes the last year of the wizarding war."

Severus shook his head. "Suit yourself, but I happen to think that if we can find a cave behind the waterfall, it will conceal us from any passerby who might want to cause us harm. Just because muggles can't use magic, it doesn't mean that they can't hurt you."

"I know that, I'm not stupid!"  
"Really? I beg to differ."  
"And you're an asshole!"  
"I'll be exploring the lagoon."  
"Fine, go then!"  
"Fine."

They went their separate ways. "Accio tent," Hermione cast with her wand. The tent came out of her new enchanted purse, a stylish black leather one that was in the same style of her purple beaded purse in the past.

She set up the tent underneath some palm trees while Severus decided to go exploring the caves. She made sure that she had a sleeping bag made up on one of the cots, and she realized that she needed food. Water was plentiful, she could get that from the lagoon, but beyond the fruit trees, she had no way of finding meat. She could fish, but she was never big on hunting and fishing since she was a city girl at heart.

Thunder roared in the skies, startling her. She found a pineapple tree by her camp, and made one fall by magic. She put up protective enchantments against dark magic, and muggles, and tied into her pineapple. It wasn't much, but it would do, for now. She didn't know what she was going to do for food later on, but at least she wasn't starving.

She packaged up the rest of the fruit for later, and curled up to sleep. She felt so silly and petty to have argued with Severus about their shelter options. But then again, he was such a git that it was so easy for her to just antagonize him beyond reason.

She went to sleep on her cot, but kept her purse and wand on her, never knowing when she would need them at any given time. She was right to stick to her instincts, because late in the night, lightning struck her tent, and she screamed before passing out from sheer fright. When she awoke, she was in a loud, damp place, and in her former Potions Master's arms...


	5. Too Close For Comfort

Severus

The thunder roared in the darkening skies, and still, the idiotic witch did not follow him to the cave he found just on the other side of the waterfall. He placed every conceivable protective enchantments against it, including the unplottable charm, meaning that no one magical could come upon his camp, and find him unaware of his or her presence. No, she was being stubborn, absolutely stubborn, and while he respected her persistence to tough it out and survive on her own, he felt obligated to protect her as a wizard.

Lightning ripped through the sky, and he heard a distant scream. _You might as well just get out there, and get it over with. She will hate being rescued, but at least her blood won't be on your hands_ , He chastised himself sharply. He grabbed his wand, and cast a spell to keep the rain off of him by holding up his wand in the air like an umbrella.

The tent wasn't hard to find, and she didn't even bother to put up protective enchantments to keep him out. The tent was ripped to shreds, and he grabbed her purse, wand, and tucked that into his pocket. Then he picked her up in her sleeping bag, and bridal carried her to the cave where he made his home.

The waterfall was a constant dull roar in the distance as he made his way to the sleeping chamber of his cave. _His_ cave. How hilarious it was that they had to resort to traditional roles in order to survive. Of course, her modern sensibilities would rail against this, it was inevitable, but it wasn't like there was anyone else on the damn island, or any modern infrastructure to speak of to help them to survive here, however long that was going to be.

Hermione shivered under the sleeping bag blanket, and he checked her vitals. She was going into shock. Just freaking perfect, just what he needed in the long list of things that could go wrong. He was stranded on a deserted tropical island, there was not so much as a telephone wire anywhere, no local tribal people, no buildings, no nothing, really. It was like they were the last people on the face of the Earth. One jaded, world weary, wizard double agent, and one nerdy, insufferable know it all witch who was one of his students once upon a time. Yay for him.

He had to warm her up and fast. He groaned at the prospect of having to warm her up with his body. _Just do it, and ignore the fact that she does have quite the tight little body. Just do it, you can wank off later, you perverted, debauched old fool._

He made a fire in the firepit he constructed with stones he found, and carried her to lay her next to the fire. He felt her pulse, and counted out the beats in his head. He had to swallow his pride and just do it. He waved his wand over her as best as he could to dry her, but then tucked it away. No, he had to warm her with his own body heat.

He arranged his makeshift bedding, and realized she had the only blanket. Fuck. He undressed them both, and began to rub the warmth back into her ice cold limbs. He held her close, and willed himself to not look at her as a beautiful woman. This was survival, nothing more.

"Don't you dare die on me, witch," He murmured in her ear. The scent of jasmine and lavender from her hair was strong in his nostrils, and threatened to overwhelm his senses. He held her against his chest as he spooned her from behind. Her skin was growing warmer as he held her close against him.

"Don't go, witch...please," He murmured, holding her close. He pressed his lips against her forehead, and breathed heavily. He could not possibly be crying...could he? No, certainly not.

His eyelids fluttered shut, heavy with sleep, his arm wrapped protectively around her just below her breasts...

🌴🌴🌴

Hermione

She could hear the roar of the waterfall, and she heard sticks breaking in the firepit before them as they burned. But the other thing was that she noticed that she had not a stitch of clothing on...and neither did a certain a Potions Master, who was currently spooning with her underneath her sleeping bag blanket. She turned in his arms, and was able to observe Severus in quiet repose. 

  
In sleep, he seemed to lose all the cares he carried with him in his waking life, and she tucked a lock of his black hair behind his ear, marvelling at its silkiness. Was his hair always so soft to the touch? No, it had to be an unfortunate byproduct of working with chemicals in cauldrons all day long.

His face up close was angular, but his nose was only slightly aquiline in size, but suited his face shape perfectly. His lips were a lovely cupid's bow that, when they were not pursed into a tight line, were lovely, and kissable. She loved how his black hair framed his face perfectly. He was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome, darkly intense men she had ever met in her life. True, he was not conventionally good looking, but his sharp aristocractic features appealed to her on a very primal, deep level.

She tentatively reached up to stroke his pale, slightly stubbly cheek. His long black eyelashes fluttered open, and his obsidian eyes met her hazel ones. She drew back her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep. Why in the world did it sound sexy to her even now? She must be going crazy.

She withdrew her hand. "I...I'm sorry. Um, we didn't...like do anything last night, did we?"

Severus yawned. "No. I had to save you from dying of hypothermia, and shock, hence the lack of clothes. You sound almost...disappointed."

Hermione blushed scarlet. "I...No, gods no! I just got out of a nasty marriage. What the hell would I want with getting involved with someone else so soon after that?"

Severus put his impassive face back up, as well as his inner walls. "I see. Well, you're welcome, by the way. Now, if you wouldn't mind turning around, I am going for a swim, and a hunt. There is a small business of survival, in case you haven't forgotten."

Hermione obeyed, and turned around. But when he had his back to her, she looked at him, and couldn't help but think, 'damn, he's toned.' He wasn't built like a body builder, she had had that once, and the novelty wore off after a while. No, she much preferred Severus Snape's willowly, but toned body over rippling muscles any day of the week.

"Are you done ogling me?" He glanced behind his shoulder.

Hermione chuckled. "You act as if I am still that virginal school girl you knew in Hogwarts. I was merely shy to see you...like this."

Severus scoffed. "Yes, well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you that I am built like any other wizard."

She got out of the sleeping bag, and realized how cold it was in the cave just by how her nipples hardened instantly. Severus looked her over, and she could swear that his black eyes sparkled with a flicker of desire in them.

"Well, am I still that skinny bookworm?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "Or am I pleasing in any way?"

He could only stare at her, his expression unreadable. "I have no right to an opinion. Nor do you of me. We are thrown together for survival, and nothing more."

She dared to step forward and close the space between them. "You could have let me die in the elements. Why did you save me?"

"That is my business. Now, I am going to take a bath. Alone."

The moment, whatever it was, was gone in an instant, and she watched him step out to the ledge where the water ran down, and dove off the edge. She watched him execute a graceful swan dive off of the cliff face, and disappear into the lagoon. He emerged to the surface for air, and she watched him swim for a bit, his movements sure, and just as graceful in water as on land. She went back into the cave, and she tended the dying fire as best as she could.

She saw her enchanted purse, and managed to locate a fresh change of green khaki shorts, a teal tank top, and she paired that with an olive green bikini to go on underneath that, and a pair of comfy brown sandals. Once she did her business somewhere, she got out her toothbrush and toothpaste, and brushed her teeth, occasionally rinsing out her mouth in the curtain of water running constantly in the cliff face. She didn't know why Severus didn't just decide to shower underneath the waterfall, but she supposed that he wanted his privacy, and she could respect that.

She put her things back in her purse, and grabbed her wand. She found the cave passage easily enough, and she found the passage to the lagoon pool, where Severus was just getting out of the lagoon.

It took a lot of effort to not stare at him, because with his shoulder length black hair slicked back from his face, and his body revealed in all its primal male beauty, she felt an ache form between her legs at the sight. Well, she would just have to find a private place to flick the bean, that was all there was to be done for it. There was no way that she was going to reveal to him how freaking hot she thought he was. No, that would be admitting defeat to him, and she wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of knowing he had any kind of power over her.

"Well, are you going to get dressed for our hunt, or are we going to play Tarzan?" She couldnt help but tease.

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "Just give me a few minutes. Wait for me here. Don't you dare go running off."

"Or what? You will dock points from Gryffindor?" Hermione antagonized.

"Precisely," He winked. "Keep pushing me, and you will find out just how I long to silence that insufferable mouth of yours."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just get ready. I'll be swimming while I wait."

Severus nodded, grabbed his wand, and walked back up the path to the cave. She decided to skinny dip, no longer caring if he saw her naked. They were adults, and nudity was nothing to be ashamed of, after all. There was no one there to judge them, so why not swim in the nude?

Severus was dressed in light, comfortable clothes, but he wore a black tank top that clearly showed off his toned chest, and slender waist. He had taken excellent care of his body, but then again, witches and wizards aged much slower physically than muggles, and lived longer as well.

I floated in the water, and Severus cleared his throat. "As enticing as you look floating there in the water, we have to hunt for our dinner tonight."

I treaded water until I came to the shallow end of the pool, and stood. I dunked my head underneath the water, and got out. I almost smiled in triumph from how his gaze drifted up and down my body. I found my wand with my clothes, and dried myself off.

I got dressed and Severus asked, "Can I ask why you chose to swim naked when you had a bikini to wear?"

"Who else is going to see me but you? If you can do it, why can't I?" Hermione pointed out.

Severus grinned. "Good point. Let's go, daylight is precious."

And so it was, that the two castaways began their life together on the island, not having any idea that it would be a long time before they were allowed to return to the wizarding world ever again...


	6. Exploring The Island

Hermione

She wished that they had canteens to drink out of halfway through her impromptu hike with Severus. He was not a particularly talkative person, and she didn't mind that so much, because on her travels with Harry and Ron, they never seemed to shut up. Severus Snape was a much different story. He seemed to observe much, and keep his own council.

Occasionally, he would gather a few ingredients for potions, and scowled, "I wish that I had a notebook and a pen right now. This ecosystem is a Potion Master's paradise, I have to admit. I would love to be able to write down some notes."

Hermione observed a black spiny, orchid flower, but he grabbed her hand, and said, "Don't touch it. Do you see the white speckled pattern on the tips of the petals?"

"Yes."  
"The petals are fatal to humans."  
"What is it called?"

"The Black Shadow orchid. You would brew this to cause your victim to hemorrhage from within," Severus informed her. "It only grows in tropical climates, so I'm not surprised to see it growing in this jungle."

"It's beautiful."

"Of course it is. So is a myriad of other poisons found in nature," Severus agreed. "But let's continue, shall we?"

They continued up the path that they found that led them up into a series of hills. The terrain was rugged, and she cursed her lack of cardio training, but she sat behind a desk all day at the damn Ministry, not hiking all day on safaris. Severus seemed to not be as effected by the physical activity. Just what the heck did he do in his off hours any way, when not being the Headmaster of Hogwarts? The hill became steadily more and more steep as they went along.

Severus reached the top of the hill first, and chuckled, "Don't tell me that you can't keep up with this old man, Miss Granger. I am most shocked."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, and forced air into her lungs. She had a stitch in her side, and her muscles ached something fierce.

"Fuck off, I have a desk job."

"Whatever, just get up here," Severus narrowed his eyes. "The view up here is absolutely breathtaking."

She followed him up to the summit, and looked over the island spread out before them. Flocks of birds flew into the canopy of the jungle. The ocean was breathtaking as well, and she couldn't help but be rendered speechless by the scene around them. Severus kept his hands behind his back, his posture just as straight as if he still donned his black teacher robes. She stood to his right side, and was soon lost in her thoughts.

How long would they be stranded here? Could they ever get along, really? Just when it seemed like they were about to get along, one of them would eventually antagonize the other. It was childish, and not conducive to them surviving, but old habits died hard, indeed.

"We should be looking for food," Severus said, after a long pause. "And I don't fancy doing it at night."

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "I think I could quickly get sick of eating fruit."

With great reluctance on both of their parts, they left the steep hill, and Severus noticed boar tracks, and went in that direction.

Severus held up a fist in the air, and she halted. He put a finger to his lips, and went off into the brush. 'Be careful,' She mouthed.

Severus nodded, not giving away any of his emotions. She rather resented being made to wait, but they really had no clue what the dangers of the island were, and protecting her was in his best interests for survival, nothing more; so she waited. Severus held up his wand, and made several cutting moves with it. The thick brush fell away, and he walked stealthily further up the path.

He disappeared up the path, and for what felt like hours, Hermione waited. She heard a squealing of a pig, then several of them.

"Fuck this," Hermione murmured, and followed Severus's direction up the path.

Severus was shooting off killing curses at a herd of boars. There was a boar carcass at his feet, but the other pigs didn't take it too kindly that their fellow pig was dead. A boar noticed her, and she shot off a sectemsempra at it.

"What the hell are you doing??"   
"Helping you out!"

"Get over here, girl!" Severus shouted over the squealing. She made her way over to him, and they stood back to back, and killed every animal in their path...

🌴🌴🌴 

  
Luckily, they escaped harm, but this loss of life was a waste. They kept three kills, and burned the rest. Using magic, they levitated their three kills back in the direction of where the lagoon was. It was fully dark by the time they, miraculously, found their way back to camp. Hermione found some fruit to go with their meal, and they helped each other cook and prepare their meal.

Severus went to fetch water from the lagoon, and brought it back in a bowl he made up using his wand. They sat next to each other around the firepit, and ate in silence. After they cleaned up and packaged their leftover food, and stored it somewhere close by, the time came to talk.

"Dare I ask why you felt the need to come after me when I told you to stay put?" Severus asked, eying her sharply.

She did not know why, to be honest, except that she would feel completely alone in the world if he were to die. "I...I'm not the type to just stand idly by while my partner is in danger," She said half-truthfully. "You looked like you were....Oh my God, you're bleeding, Severus!"

She noticed that his left thigh was bleeding profusely. She ran to her enchanted purse, and cast with her wand, "Accio Dittany."

A vial flew into her hand, and she dripped a few drops of the Essence of Dittany on the wound on his leg. Severus winced. She dropped a few more on it, and the wound closed up. She got some of the water, and washed the blood off.

Severus looked down at her, studying her. "Thank you...Hermione. But that was extremely reckless coming after me like that."

Her heart began to beat fast hearing her given name fall from his mouth; it sounded sexy for some reason.

"Aren't we a team?"   
"I don't know, are we?"

"I don't see any other people around," She reasoned. "We need to survive, and we need each other to do that. It's obvious that we can't apparate out of here, and this island is unplottable, and under heavy protective enchantments. Someone, or something, is keeping us here. Until we know what is happening on this island, I would think it would behoove you as a Slytherin to keep me alive."

Severus's expression was unreadable. "Perhaps. But I'm not protecting you as a Slytherin, but because it is the right thing to do. Now, I know all about your sensibilities, I see it clearly in your mind, but you have to follow my lead in terms of your safety. We are on a deserted island, and we have no notion for how long that we will have to live together. Partners?"

Severus held out his hand, and Hermione took it. A tingle, almost like an electrical current, passed from his hand to hers when their fingers touched.

"Partners," She agreed.

"Good. Fancy a swim in the ocean?" He asked.

A smile spread across her face as she agreed to that. They didn't take their wands this time since the lagoon was so close, but they kept a close watch for anything suspicious around them. They had fun swimming together, and as the moon rose up over the horizon. Under any other circumstances, she would enjoy the romantic ambiance. But this was Severus Snape, her former Potions teacher. No, she could not indulge in her obvious attraction for the man, no matter how sexy she personally found him, it wouldn't be appropriate.

They retired for the cave that they made a home out of, and nothing was said of what was, (wasn't, it couldn't be, right?) attraction that was happening between them. But it was when the big hurricane blew through the island two months later that they both realized just what the depths of their feelings were for one another...


	7. Presumed Dead

Minerva

"What do you mean he is dead?" Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts asked, her tone silky and on the verge of shouting. "I will have you know that Severus Snape is the most responsible, anal retentive person you can imagine."

The young airline attendant at the counter at Heathrow looked flustered. It was true that she didn't dress in her usual witch's robes, but she could still intimidate people when she chose.

"I..I don't know what to tell you about your nephew, ma'am, but the news and investigators reported that no one could have survived that crash," The woman stammered.

"I want to see the full passenger list," Minerva demanded. "Did he have anyone traveling with him?"

She had no idea why the hell she would ask such a question, but she knew Snape's habits. Maybe he had picked up some random conquest in the airport.

"I can check."  
"Please do. And hurry."

The woman's fingers flew on the keyboard, and then she took a smaller rectangular computer, and pulled up the list. Minerva took her finger, and looked through each name carefully. Her heart dropped to her chest when she scanned the name she did not want to see: Hermione Granger.

She knew that Miss Granger had taken back her maiden name immediately after her divorce from Ronald Weasley was finalized, but she did not imagine it was a coincidence that Miss Granger was on the same flight as Snape.

"May I have a copy of this list?"

"Yes, ma'am. Let me just print it up," The woman said, getting to work. She handed a printed piece of paper to her. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

Minerva left the airport feeling a great crushing sense of loss. She had no idea until this moment just how much she cared for her two former students. Her feelings for Hermione were more those of a grandmother for her granddaughter, but with Severus, he had become like a surrogate son to her.

In his youth, she had had her hands tied in being able to do anything about his school and home life, and she was still haunted by that even now. But now, she could investigate to see if Severus and Hermione were, indeed, alive. If that was the case, time was of the essence. She had to find them, and fast. But she couldn't do it alone, and the one person who could help her was Lucius Malfoy.

So it was, that the older witch found herself on the doorstep of Malfoy Manor, and when Lucius admitted her, she was escorted to his private study by a house elf.

She knocked on the door, and she heard Lucius's voice say on the other side, "Enter, Professor."

She entered the room, and it was classically beautiful with rich dark wooden panels, beautiful green leather furniture, a cheery fire burning in the fireplace, but Lucius Malfoy sat before the fireplace looking anything but cheery.

He wore expensive black wizard robes, and he looked a little worse for wear, but he had been crying, his eyes were red, and he was nursing a crystal glass of brandy.

"Please sit down, Professor."

She did, and refused his offer of alcohol. The last thing she needed was to lose her wits completely in this place.

She sat in the adjacent green wing back chair, and said, "I need your help finding Severus, and Hermione Granger. She was on the flight with him, and they sat in first class together. I do not find that coincidental by any stretch of the imagination."

"Do you have proof?"  
"Yes."

She produced the printed passenger manifest, and Lucius's eyes scanned the names quickly. He handed it back to her.

He sipped his brandy, and said, "I take it that you want to use my resources to go searching for them."

"Yes, naturally."

"What makes you think that Severus wants to be found?" Lucius shot back. "The wizarding world has never been kind to him, and I dare say, he might not mind overly much being in the witch's company."

Minerva narrowed her eyes. Was the man depraved or simply that debauched? She had no way of knowing, of course.

"They both had promising careers," Minerva pressed. "What more could they want, and--"

Draco Malfoy entered the study, and ignored her completely to whisper his news into his father's ear. Lucius's gray eyes widened. "You...you are certain, son?"

"Oh yeah, definitely."  
"What is it?"

Both Malfoy men turned to look at her as if to say 'duh!' Lucius cleared his throat. "I think I need us both to see this proof in the tapestry room, Draco. Thank you, for bringing it to our attention."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, well, whatever. Me and Pans are going to be in my room in case you need me."

Lucius nodded. "Of course. Now, if you will follow me," He rose and drained his glass, and set it aside on his desk. "I think we have a family tree to look at."

He held her hand, and she took it, and inside the Malfoy family tapestry room, a startling truth was revealed to them all...


	8. The Tapestry Room

Minerva

Lucius Malfoy led the older witch up to the tapestry room that was devoid of any other decoration, save rich parquet floors, and the tapestries of every pureblood wizarding family. Narcissa Malfoy was there, and she greeted Minerva politely.

"I trust you wish to see the family trees," Narcissa said. "Go ahead, and take a look."

Minerva saw many famous witches and wizards from many centuries back married into several of these bloodlines. Minerva turned to the Prince family tree, and looked at it closely. She gasped as she saw the golden thread connecting Severus Snape's portrait with Hermione Granger's.

"When did this happen?" She asked the Malfoys.

Narcissa touched the thread with her perfectly manicured nail. "Lucius pointed this out a month ago. But as you can see, there have been no children as of yet. One thing is clear is that they are very much alive."

"Do you know where?" Minerva hazarded to ask.

Lucius shook his head. "No, we don't know. I'm just comforted that my cousin is alive, and even if I don't exactly approve of Severus's choice, I cannot but think that wherever he is, he is happy. I want him back, but maybe he would be happier if he were left alone."

"How can you say that, Lucius??" Narcissa almost screeched. "Severus is family! We can't just let him live in the damned wilderness the rest of his life. Please, please help him get back to civilization."

Minerva watched the two purebloods quarrel. She looked over the rich history presented in the finely embroidered trees, detailing which witch or wizard married who, including how many children they had from their unions. She was a halfblood witch herself, but even so, her mother's family was recorded in these tapestries going all the way back to the founding of her family.

She looked at the snarling, brutish face of Severus's father, the solemn, dour witch that was Eileen Prince, his mother. Clearly, Severus had inherited his black hair and eyes from his mother. She vaguely remembered Miss Prince as an introverted, withdrawn witch who rarely spoke, but her keen mind spoke volumes about her intelligence.

Then there was Hermione Granger. What a strange pairing this was, between such a snarky, jaded wizard as Severus Snape, and Miss Granger's bright eyed idealistic nature. But love was not a logical thing, as she knew fully well in her own life. Hermione looked pleased in her portrait, and happy. Yes, that was the most important thing, wasn't it?

"I am in agreement with your wife, Mr Malfoy," Minerva said, when asked whose side she favored in their argument. "As much as I find Severus a pain to work with at times, we should get both Miss Granger and him back to the wizarding world. So, will you agree to help me bring them back?"

Lucius Malfoy paced about the room, not saying anything for a while before sighing deeply. "Yes, Professor. Yes, we must, of course, extricate them. But if they choose to remain where they are, I am prepared to let them live their lives in peace. Are you?"

She knew that this was the best that she could ever hope for, so she agreed, "Yes, I will, of course, respect their wishes. When shall we start?"

"Tomorrow. But first, dinner, and a good night's rest," Lucius decided. "I will, of course, arrange to have a guest bedroom made up for you. Unless, you wish to continue to lodge at Hogwarts, that is?"

"I have a lot of cats that I would need the castle house elves to take care of while I am away," Minerva thought aloud. "But yes, I am due for some vacation time any way."

Lucius smiled. "Excellent. Well, that settles it then. We will conduct our search as soon as you are ready, Professor."

She shook hands with the Malfoys, and went back to Hogwarts feeling like she had finally accomplished something in terms of getting Severus and Hermione back. She placed Filius Flitwick in charge, and made certain that her cats were well taken care of. After completing these errands via owl post, she dressed for dinner.

The mood around the dinner table was solemn and subdued, to say the least, even though Draco tried to liven the mood somewhat a few times. However, a few stern looks from his parents nipped those plans in the bud quickly enough. Minerva did not mind the quiet too much. The dinner was delicious, and lavish, despite this mood, and everyone went up to their separate beds quietly.

Minerva retired to her beautiful guest bedroom, which was set up like a hotel suite, and after getting ready for bed, she slept, feeling very accomplished. She wouldn't go back on her promise to bring Severus and Hermione back, and that was exactly what she was going to do, come what may...


	9. The Hurricane

Hermione

  
Two Months Later...

They had just got finished building a beach house closer to the ocean. They didn't want it to be their permanent home by any means, but it was nice to have a home to relax by the beach, and be able to scout out any potential aircraft that flew into their airspace, so they could signal for help from the muggle authorities.

But another part of her actually savored the peace and quiet. Sure, there were dangers like wild animals roaming about, and a lot of the insects and snakes could be deadly poisonous if you didn't watch where the hell you were going. Severus also seemed to be enjoying the peace of being allowed to research to his heart's content, and to pursue artistic hobbies like sketching, painting, and sculpting pottery to be used for their kitchenware. They often butted heads in the beginning, but as their resources for acquiring things like clothing was being whittled down in favor of making bedding, or curtains, they often went without clothes a lot of the time most days.

They had both become quite tan, and the constant hunting, swimming, and rough hiking, toned both of them up. She began to fantasize about what his nimble fingers could do to her, and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she kissed him all of a sudden. Would he reject her? Or would they become lovers? And if they did become lovers, would it be a permanent thing? Or a fling as a result of being secluded with one other person to fulfill their carnal needs?

Severus was out at the coast fishing. They had enough of the boar, and tapir, and even some seagulls that she had recently defeathered to last about another month or two, hanging in the storage room they made in the caves behind the lagoon waterfall. She saved a lot of the feathers for quills, and they managed to be able to make a lot of things like parchment, and candles. She just finished up her period this month, so, of course, no pregnancy scares there. But it was still a pain to have to walk around with a rag loin cloth wrapped around her crotch to contain the blood from her womb. She managed her cramps with potions and teas well enough, and as a result, she discovered that she was much healthier over all.

She waved her wand, and cleaned up the cave to the immaculate state they both preferred. She was in the middle of making their bed when she heard the dull roar of thunder, and then the winds began to pick up. A feeling of dread began to form in the pit of her stomach: Severus was still out at the coast! He had told her to stay put, and she couldn't follow him, because of the enchantments he put around the camp to prevent her from going to him. 'Charging in like Gallahad,' is how he phrased it.

She went down the passage that took her to an outcropping that looked out at the sky above. The clouds were getting more and more dark. The atmosphere became electric, charged even, as the wind picked up. England didn't receive too many hurricanes, but she knew what one looked like in the sky. For the first time since the plane crash, she wished that she could use the Internet to learn just how serious a storm this one was going to be. She hoped Severus was able to come back to the safety of the cave in time, because she had no illusions that she wouldn't be able to survive for very long without him.

Palm trees blew and some began to topple over, and she retreated to the safety of the home space of the cave. She lit some candles for lighting and brought out some papaya to snack on at the dining room table. The sky rumbled above her, and as time passed, she began to worry more and more about Severus. Was he alright? Did he need her help? She had no way of knowing.

Just as she was on the verge of taking her wand, and marching out to the coast to find him, she felt the wards go off. _Thank you, powers that be! Thank you! Let's hope those damn red snapper and mahi mahi were worth it!_ She thought with some disdain. Severus stepped into the cave, and he brought in his finds of the seafood he caught earlier in the day into the kitchen.

He was completely drenched, and looked exhausted as he began to work in the kitchen. She wordlessly began helping him work, knowing from experience, that being overtly chatty at this time, was enough for him to unleash his snarky attitude towards her.

The fish and lobster was beginning to boil in the makeshift boiler by the time he spoke: "A hurricane is blowing in. A nasty one by the look of it."

"Will the beach house be okay, you think?" Hermione dared ask.

Severus waved his wand, and the shrimp and clams shocked themselves and went into the boiler.

He shook his head, glancing at her. "I highly doubt it. But even so, we can always rebuild it if you like it so. I'm more concerned about flooding, and getting somewhere safer. But I think this is the safest place for us, for now."

Hermione smiled. "I like this place. It feels like...home, for some reason. This is a good place for us here..." She trailed off. There was something unspoken between them now, and neither of them wanted to say it, not out loud.

They looked at one another, and Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, well, we should get dinner made before the weather turns more foul."

She felt a rush of disappointment. She hated that just as they were about to get close, and she could peer through the cracks in the fortress Severus built around his heart over the years, he rebuilt them just as quickly. She busied herself with getting dinner prepared. Severus set the table, and he brought two candles over to the table, and when everything was done, she laid it out, and she sat down next to him.

She said grace, and made the sign of the cross as she ended the prayer with, "...Amen."

"Can I ask why you say Grace?" Severus asked curiously, cutting up his fish into bite sized pieces. "You expressed to me once or twice that you don't believe."

She bit into her fish, chewed it thoughtfully before replying, "It helps me to remember my parents. They were staunchly Catholic, and I was taught to believe in all of that. But before I found out I was a witch at twelve, I just kind of thought everyone could make things fly about the room, for example. When did you find out you were a wizard?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "When I was four. I heard this whispering in my mind, like white noise in an old television screen. It hurt, like a startling pain in my skull, and then it began to get clearer when I looked at my father across the kitchen table.

"I was too young to understand words like 'laid off,' and 'scoring some blow,' but I knew the sounds belonged to him. I remember my mother staring down her nose at me, and saying in my mind, ' _It is rude to scan a mind without their permission.'_ During one of the few times my father left my mother alone at home, she sat me down, and explained the wizarding world to me in as simplest way a child could understand it."

Hermione finished her meal, and wiped at her lips. "Oh. But were you never taught to believe in anything? I somehow find that hard to believe."

Severus surprised her by grinning. "Oh, I was. I was an altar boy and everything, but suffice to say, becoming a deatheater can tend to kill any notions of faith in any sort of higher power. But you go ahead and pray if it makes you feel better. Who am I to judge?"

"Gee thanks," Hermione drawled. "I was wondering where my snarky Potions teacher was. It's nice to know you're as unchangeable as a rock."

Hermione waved her wand and cleared away their dishes. The food stored itself in their containers in the storage chest, and the dishes cleaned themselves in the sink, and put themselves away. The cleaning spells were non verbal, and attested to her skills as a witch, she just did not imagine having to use them in a survival situation like this. She went into the next room, which served as the living room.

Severus followed her, and said, "Hermione, it's not like that. I did not mean to cause offense. I was being sincere. I honestly cannot judge you, you can believe what you wish."

"Is that a protracted apology?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. You're still a snarky git."

"Am I? I rather think I have improved what you call my appalling manners," Severus explained, sitting next to her on the couch. "I think you are being too sensitive."

The weather was picking up, and the heavens were beginning to churn chaotically. But it did not compare to the battle the castaway witch and wizard were fighting in their heart of hearts.

"Oh really?! Well, you're just being a prick like always!" Hermione shouted. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and wiped at her tears angrily. "Gods, Severus, why can't we just have a regular fucking conversation like normal people?? Why must you shut me out all the time?!"

He rounded on her. "And why the fuck must you know every godsdamned thing about me, Hermione? Tell me that!! Are you that much of an incessant know it all that you have to play twenty fucking questions with me at _every_ opportune moment we sit down to have dinner, or have _any_ free time to ourselves?? This isn't a vacation, this is a literal hell for me!"

Hermione was stunned. They had fought before, but this was different: they were really getting to the heart of their often rocky relationship. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

She had never felt so crushed. "F-Fine! I guess I can expect no less from a fucking Slytherin, after all. Did it _ever_ occur to you that I only ask after you, because I am actually interested in you?? No, of course it didn't, because you're so wrapped in your own pain that you don't give a damn about anyone else, and anyone who likes you, or...or c--c-cares about you, you push them away. No, not push, you stab their heart to pieces before you will allow anyone else inside that fortress around your heart. I'm going to bed. Don't follow me, I don't want you touching me, or anywhere near me."

Hermione fled before Severus could say anything, and ran to the room of the cave that served as their bedroom. She brushed her teeth, and threw off the faded blue sundress that covered her. She brushed out her hair, and crawled under the covers, and curled up in the soft bed, and sobbed for a long time, her heart breaking completely and utterly.

She had failed in trying to care for him, and so what was the point in even trying any more to win him over? She was such an idiot when it came to relationships. No, she would leave him alone, because that was what he wanted, and that was the way it always would be. The ball was in his court, after all, and she had done all that she could do to win him over...


	10. The Hurricane Pt. 2

Severus

He was fighting a losing battle even as the storm raged around the island. Was he really such a cold, callous bastard that he didn't give a damn about anyone else? _Yes, of course it is, you stupid idiot! You know you don't want to admit that ever since she filled out her sixth year, you have wanted her._ But he didn't wanted to go into that bedroom and apologize to her.

He paced about the cave, and wanted to leave to go for a hike, a random, meaningless fuck in Knockturn Alley, anything to get away from her. The incessant know it all with her intoxicating hazel brown eyes, and young, lithe body he had restrained himself from touching. Was her skin just as soft as he imagined it? He knew that she was no virgin, she had been married once before. Unless, her ginger idiot had failed in that department as well as every other area of his life. She was divorced, but still, he imagined that she had no wish to get involved with anyone else after her divorce officially finalized.

He strengthened the protective enchantments around the cave, and tucked his wand in his shorts. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. His hair was really getting too damn long. He looked like a black haired Lucius Malfoy, so he was a long haired gargoyle. Just great. He went into the bathroom, and found the mirror. Yep, time for a shave, he loathed facial hair, always had, because of his abusive prick of a father. His father had looked like a disgusting vagrant one finds in the London Underground begging for change. He took out his pocket knife, and shaved his face carefully. 

When that was done, he rinsed off, and cursed at the knick on his chin. He licked his finger, and put pressure on it. He wandlessly used the countercurse to sectemsempra. The little cut healed, and didn't leave a scar. Good. He didn't want his ugly mug scarred up more than the rest of his body.

He undressed and looked over the rest of him. Yeah, if women ignored his face, he supposed his body was appealing, but until he became stranded on this island, he had been quite self conscious. It was one of the reasons he covered himself from top to bottom. He still had the Dark Mark on his left forearm, and even though he looked tan now, he would never be able to tan completely, because the residual dark magic in the spell laid into the tattoo itself would always leech a minute amount of life force from his body.

  
He brushed out his hair, and debated on cutting it back to his shoulders. He scowled at the mirror. "Are you ready to get in that bedroom and toss your pride out the window of the cave you selfish bastard?"

He chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, I thought so. You're just a horny old perv who wants her because she is the only trim around for miles. Go apologize to her at least."

With that decision in mind, he went into the bedroom, and he heard Hermione crying. He had no idea why, but the sound of her crying tore at his heart. Why was he feeling this? He had never felt this ashamed about his actions ever since Lily refused to forgive him. He had camped out beside Gryffindor Tower for two weeks, and even though the Fat Lady portrait took pity on him, she kept saying that she could not admit him, because of school policy.

Hermione's hair was spilled over the pillows like a chestnut halo, and in the light of day, he knew that the sun had caused her to have the faintest hint of blonde streaks in her wavy hair. She shifted, and in the cool lighting of the cave, her naked body was revealed. He longed to touch her, the need, the...desire had become almost unbearable. Her breathing was shaky as she slept fitfully.

But then she began to jerk, and cry, "N-No....Severus no...Please, please don't kill me...I love you!"

She screamed, and she looked about the cave, scared. He went to her, and she clung to him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm here, Hermione. What's wrong?"

She looked at him, and trembled. "You...We were in Malfoy's parlor, and there were so many deatheaters, and they were jeering and laughing. Bellatrix already carved this in my arm," She showed off her old 'Mudblood,' scar on her right arm,

"And then you were ordered by...by _him_ to kill me. You looked so cold like you always do, and you pointed your wand at me. I begged you not to kill me, but you were deaf to my pleas. I saw you cast the killing curse, but before it hits my heart, I wake up, I always do."

She was trembling, and he held her close to her as she cried in his arms. Did she really mean what she said in regards to the L word? No, it had to be as a result of the nightmare. The sky roared again, and Hermione let out a shriek.

"Shhh," He soothed, holding her close. "I'm here, you are safe with me...lioness."

Hermione shook her head, and disagreed, "I don't think I am. I think I have been in danger from you ever since we were thrown together in this place."

He rose an eyebrow. "I do not take your meaning, witch. Please explain, I would never harm you, you are safe with me."

She tentatively touched his cheek. "I'm not talking about my body, Severus. I'm talking about something more precious than that... I'm talking about my heart."

He fought the urge to smirk. The last time he believed in such romantic hogwash, he had been completely torn down. What made this time any different?

"Love is for poets," He replied.

Hermione chuckled, "Then why haven't you tried to kiss or touch me in all the time we have been here? I'm not an idiot, Severus. I may not be a legilimens, but I catch you looking at me when you think I'm not looking. You have been nothing but professional towards me, even though I have always liked you. Oh, not always as I obviously care for you now, but I have always admired and respected you as a powerful, intellectually keen wizard.

"But more than that, as the bravest, strongest man I have ever met. You have endured more than anyone can imagine, and even though you are a sarcastic, often insensitive asshole, I find myself drawn to you. You fascinate and intrigue me, and I am deeply sorry that your past has soured you on the idea of love. I think you have so much to offer to the right witch, and yet love scares you deeply, because of what _she_ did to you."

He wanted to disparage her, and even say something snarky to cover up just how much her words meant to him. But he couldn't, because her thoughts confirmed it, and he was rendered speechless by her tender regard for him. He felt tears sting his eyes. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and brushed her tears from her eye with his thumb.

"I...You don't want me," He said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I'm no hero, I'm a killer, Hermione. I used to relish being a deatheater, and yes, I was pardoned, but you have no idea how much blood is on my hands. You need a wizard not tainted as I am, as haunted as I am. Besides, does it not bother you that I am twice your age? You need someone your own age."

Hermione sat up, drawing the blanket to her breasts. "I tried that! He was a drunk, he beat me often, stole my money to pay for his drug habits, and preferred to fuck his Quidditch groupies than his wife. Yes, I'm an idiot when it comes to guys, but you want to know why I settled? It's because you were always beyond my reach. I figured Ron was safe, available, and there for me. You know what? Forget it. I'm tired of pining for you, and--"

He pulled her to him, and he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair, her mouth moving under his. Their tongues met, and he pressed her up against the bed as his heart lurched in his chest. It was as if a dam had burst inside of them both, and the kiss turned passionate as they teared up.

"Severus..." Hermione sighed.  
"Yes, lioness?"

He perched himself above her, and was humbled by the pure love shining in her hazel eyes. He caressed her cheek.

"Make me yours, please," Hermione said softly. "Please, I love you so much. I don't care what the world will say. All I want is you."

"Are you sure? I'm no prize."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, you are. You are very handsome to me. I'm far from pretty, so I think you're lucking out there, if you will have me, that is?"

The question hanged in the air for a bit between them, before he looked down at the young witch in his arms in his bed, really looked at her. He did not deserve her, but if she was willing to give her heart to him, what more could he give but his as well?

"I could think of no more worthy angel to have it but you, Hermione," He said softly. "I love you too."

Hermione beamed with happiness. "Oh, Severus. Please, make me yours, I want only the memory of your touch for the rest of my life."

"Amen," He said, and trailed his lips down her swan neck, leaving little love bites here and there.

He kissed down her collarbone, her clavicle, between her breasts. He cupped one breast in his hand, and popped the other nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, teasing it lightly with his front teeth. He did the same to her other breast, while guiding a hand to her already slick pussy. He stroked along her folds, and began to kiss her lips again, his fingers mimicking what his stiffening cock wanted to do so badly at this moment.

He circled his thumb along her clit. Fuck, she was responsive. He deepened his claim on her mouth as he continued his explorations of her tight pussy. He had never wanted a witch as he wanted this witch. Ever. He broke the kiss to stroke himself with her juices, and he aligned himself with her entrance.

  
Their lips met as he slid into her tight wet pussy. He moaned at how perfect he felt inside of her. He lifted her legs high around his waist and thrust even deeper inside of her, bottoming out. They stared into each other's eyes as they moved as one. Him in and out of her core, her meeting each of his thrusts perfectly, as if their bodies had always been destined to come together like this. Their kisses and movements became erratic and rough as they changed each position to become progressively more and more passionate.

He lost himself in her, pounding into her perfect tightness, her lips and pussy receiving him gladly, just as the witch and wizard surrendered their hearts to one another completely as they had done with no other partner before. A pure light of pure magic bound them together for a moment, and then dissipated into their skin, signifying that they had bound themselves to one another for life. But they would learn of this and soon, and it would change their lives forever...


	11. The Morning After

Hermione

She woke up in bed, she felt a weight next to her, almost weighing her down. What the hell happened?? It took her a few minutes to realize where she was, and the fact that she was naked. Then the evening's memories washed over her, and she moved to get out of bed. She felt something slip out from her legs.

Hermione couldn't breathe! What in the world was going on? Did she really have sex the night before? Apparently, that was the case, and he cuddle fucked her afterward; that was a new one on her. Ron had never bothered to be so tender as to snuggle with her to just use his small dick to do anything but get his jollies off. He had never cared about her pleasure, or what she liked have done to her in bed. But Severus had touched her in ways that she never thought possible.

She padded to the waterfall's edge, and used the water to clean herself off. She felt hands push back her hair, and she felt Severus's lips on the back of her neck. She arched her back into him, and he softly, gently, caressed her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples until they were at peak readiness.

"Severus..." She whispered, her breathing hitching as he caressed her body.

Severus nibbled her ear. "Shhh, love. Just feel my hands."

She felt his hand travel to her mons, and he slid two fingers inside of her tight, wet cavern. He worked them in and out, and she cried out as he circled her clit with his thumb. Severus captured her lips with his, and his tongue plunged down her throat, making her moan into his mouth as he soon brought her to orgasm.

"Yes, lioness," Severus purred, his voice husky, "Cum for me. I want to hear your screams."

He circled his thumb around her clit, and her body shuddered as she cried out her pleasure. He led her back to the bed, and got her on all fours, and entered her from behind. He kissed her deeply from behind as he moved in and out of her. He gripped her hips, and was both gentle, but passionate with her. He rained kisses along her back, and cupped her breasts from behind as he worked up to a fast pace. Soon, they were both panting and sweating as they progressed to other positions.

He finished inside of her almost at the same time as her, and he collapsed off to the side, withdrawing from her. Her body instantly felt colder from the loss of his cock inside of her. But that soon dissipated as they laid in bed together, staring into each other's eyes. His eyes were so soft, and the love in them was unmistakable.

Hermione chuckled.  
Severus lifted an eyebrow. "What is so amusing?"

"You, us, doing this," She admitted. "It's pretty crazy. If someone told me that one day I am going to get stranded on a deserted island with my Potions teacher, and we become lovers, I would have told them they were completely daft."

Severus smoothed her hair back from her face, and he smiled. "Yes, I suppose that is pretty crazy when you think about it like that. But we're both adults, Hermione. No one is really going to care beyond how we met initially."

She put the covers over both of them, and snuggled into his chest. She kissed it idly, her fingers lightly tracing a random scar on his abdomen near his right hip.

"Are you worried about it?"

Severus fixed her with his piercing obsidian gaze. "No. I don't give a shit. My initial concern about our age differences was you. I meant what I said when I said that you deserve someone younger."

"Okay, hand me a timeturner."  
"Whatever for?"

"Because I would still choose you," She said matter of factly, meaning every word. "I don't care if I had to live through the damn '70's, I would buy stocks and we would become ridiculously rich. Back then, governments didn't curtail insider trading as stringently as they do now."

Severus laughed, "Spoken more as a muggle than a witch. Lucius Malfoy would get turned on by that more than my teen self would have. I was just as much of a geek as you were in school."

Hermione socked him in the arm playfully. "Yes, but I don't love him, silly. The Malfoy's have always been rich. Maybe your Slytherin aura makes me talk about money ambitions."

Severus kissed me lightly on the lips. "Ambition is not an evil thing, love. Unless you are a psychotic despot like the Dark Lord, that is. However, I must confess that I do not mind the peace and love I have found here with you. Have you?"

Hermione smiled happily. "I like it too very much. I feel safe here with you, like we're in our own little world here, and there is no one to judge us, and say our love is wrong. I don't think it is wrong, Severus, it's beautiful. I only regret that we're at such--"

Severus put a finger to my lips. "Shh. I have no regrets. I think we were meant to be together when we were supposed to, and live through our trials and tribulations before we were ready for love like this."

"Indeed, you are," A sultry smooth voice said in the room. "And it is the precise reason that you were destined to arrive on my island..."


	12. The Goddess

Severus

The woman stood before their bed dressed in a crimson Roman gown. Her hair was a beautiful golden blonde that waved, and framed her face perfectly. She had electric blue eyes, and was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life.

Hermione screamed, and drew up the covers to cover up her breasts. He put himself before her to protect her, and leveled his wand at her.

"There is no need for your petty magic, Severus Tobias Snape," The woman said calmly. "After all, I did save you and your bride from certain death."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you," The woman said. "The good, the bad, the passionate parts of you. I welcome you as well, Hermione Jean Granger. I know full well of your long standing love for your wizard. Of your feelings of inadequacies surrounding love."

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Aphrodite, and this is my island," The blonde woman said matter of factly. "Pilgrims used to come from miles around to pay homage to me. But then, mortals decided that the gods were not worth their time, and so the gods live in obscurity, save for witches and wizards who believe in us."

Severus stood and pointed his wand in the goddess's face, scowling, "The myths say that you can look like anyone's heart's desire. Prove it now."

The goddess snapped her fingers, and she turned into Lily Evans. Severus couldn't breathe as he looked her over. Every detail was correct on her, even down to the faint sprinkling of freckles on her shoulders.

"Is this what you wanted, Severus?" She asked in Lily's voice. "Or is it Narcissa?"

She became Narcissa Black, and she stepped forward. "I would shift into different wizards for Hermione, but I know full well who came to a close second in her affections for you."

"Viktor Krum," Hermione answered. "I admit that I had a very fleeting crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, but I never loved anyone but Severus."

The goddess switched back to her regular self. "Now then, the reason for my little visit. I have come to tell you that you may apparate when it is safe for you to do so. But would you wish to go back to the wizarding world? You are at peace here, and raise your little one in peace."

Both the witch and wizard stared at each other, completely stunned. Aphrodite laughed, "Yes, a little girl. A little beauty she will be, but then again, you two have lovely genes to work with. Now, I offer you three choices, but you may only choose one."

"I would prefer to just leave," Severus grumbled, lowering his wand. "But if we have to play these inane games, what are these choices?"

Aphrodite paced about the room. "You may walk around naked, it means nothing to me beyond the pleasure I derive from it. I shape women for a man's pleasure, after all. I allow Zeus to handle the creation of men."

Aphrodite waved her hand in the air, and a timeturner appeared. The timeturner levitated in the air before them. "Now, you may use the timeturner to meet at a point in your life where the ages between you will not matter. You will retain your powers, knowledge, and memories, but I assure you that your bond will be powerful and passionate."

"And the second choice?" Hermione asked, as if afraid to hear the answer.

"You have your baby on this island, and leave it with me," Aphrodite said. "She would live as a priestess of mine safe on this island. Eros will be her mate, and my bloodline will live through her. You will have paid me in full for my generosity in allowing you to live--"

"You let an entire plane of muggles die!" Hermione cried. "We could have apparated to safety back to England...or we could have done something for them! You say you are the goddess of love, but that is cold and cruel."

"The Fates decreed that it was their time to die," Aphrodite said firmly.

Severus snarled, "Bullshit. You could have saved them. You prevented us from apparating back to England, and you expect me to believe some mystical horseshit about destiny and fate? If you know me as well as you say that you do, then you know I don't believe in that codswallop for one moment. I am a practical man."

"Yes, and your mother once advised to never fall for a wizard's promises, nor the flash of a witch's thigh," Aphrodite shot back. "Or, in your case, breast."

"You read my mind!"  
"Did I? Intriguing."

"What is the third choice?" Hermione dared to ask.

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders. "I allow your handsome cousin to come find you on his personal yacht. You board his little boat, and go off, but one of you chooses to put a child in me before you leave. I require an priest or priestess as payment for my generosity. Only life pays for life, it is the universal rule of Mount Olympus, after all."

"You can have Lucius then," Severus said. "He will fuck practically anything that moves. Men, women, objects, it doesn't matter."

Aphrodite laughed, and it sounded musical. "We have an agreement then."

She snapped her fingers, and said, "You will have one week until he finds you, but until then, enjoy your little honeymoon."

Aphrodite apparated with a loud pop, and Severus stood in the cave stunned. Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind, and immediately, the weather calmed down to a gentle rain.

They went back to bed, and could not sleep for the longest time. Eventually, they made slow, quick love, and it helped them both to relax. But Severus stayed awake, and pondered the goddess's words long into the night, and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Finally, exhaustion overcame him, and he slept, comforted by Hermione's slow, even breathing, and her body warmth...


	13. The Island Appears

Minerva

The hurricane was horrendous, and it kept their party from embarking on the journey. This setback worried the older witch, because anything could happen to Hermione and Severus. Oh, she had no doubt that Snape would protect her, and keep her safe, but how long could they really survive wherever they were without resources?

Narcissa elected to stay behind to run things while Draco went with his father, and former Professor. After making the necessary preparations, and boarding the yacht for their journey, Draco asked for what was the hundredth time, "Exactly why do we have to sail to Barbados? Can't we just apparate there? Or use brooms? It's far more convenient than taking a damn boat."

"And where would we apparate to, son?" Lucius asked with some annoyance. "We have no idea where they are. The same with taking brooms. Do you honestly wish to ride for days at a time on a broom, not knowing where the hell you are going?"

Draco sulked, "No, but I hate sailing. There won't be any witches on this trip."

Minerva couldn't take it any more. "Honestly, Mr Malfoy! That is the most selfish, insensitive thing that you could say right now! We have to find your godfather, and my former student, you can philander all you wish after we rescue them."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'm going to go on the sun deck and work on my tan while you guys do whatever. Just leave me out of it."

Lucius scowled, "You still have time to stay behind with your mother."

Draco grabbed his duffel bag, and stormed off back to the shoreline. Lucius raked a hand through his long blonde hair, and gave orders that they weigh anchor. The Malfoy men waved to each other as the yacht pulled out of the harbor, and then Draco Malfoy walked away, and found a discreet place to apparate back home. Minerva was a little disturbed that the father and son did not hug each other goodbye, but she had no time to wonder about it, because soon, they were out in open ocean waters, and England.

Days fell off the calendar as they sailed. For the most part, the cruise was a nice, relaxing one, and Lucius Malfoy was diverting company. He was both sophisticated, and worldly at the same time, and despite herself, she found him amusing. She could easily see how younger witches, and some wizards, would be charmed by him. If she had been younger, she might have been taken in by his charms. But no, he was no Albus Dumbledore, and she had kept her heart on ice for everyone else but him.

A few weeks into their journey, they encountered rough seas, and even as strong a stomach as she had, the swells of the waves made her sick. When they got closer to their destination, the seas calmed to that of a lake, and as if a veil had been lifted, a single lush tropical island was revealed to them.

She didn't know why this was the island, but something deep in her gut told her that this was the island they were looking for. As the yacht pulled up, she saw a couple playing in the ocean, and they were naked.

Lucius laughed when she described the scene. "Well, don't be too shocked, they're the only two people here, why would they wear clothes, Minerva?"

She blushed. "Because...Oh my, it's just, just _shameful_! Gods, have they no decency?? I really did not want to see such base behavior from them."

Lucius shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his sunglasses. "I think you can handle seeing some nudity, Professor. Come on, we should go greet our wayward friends at least."

She knew that she was being silly, but she couldn't help it. She grabbed her sunglasses, and put on her widebrimmed hat. She made her way on the deck of the yacht, and Lucius was already approaching the wayward, lost couple.

The crew docked the yacht, and Minerva took off her overshirt to reveal a nice, but modest mint green sundress. Hermione ran to her, and they shared a nice hug. She wordlessly handed her teal overshirt to the young witch.

Hermione blushed. "Um, thank you, Professor. We ran out of clothes some time ago with the need for bedding, and other survival needs."

Lucius and Severus were catching up, and Hermione grinned knowingly. "Come with me, I have a feeling that they will be a while. I have to do some last minute packing in the cave before we leave. Well, me, you, and Severus will be leaving. I'm not sure about Lucius."

She didn't like where this was going, not one bit. She followed Hermione's lead as she walked with a stealthy walk she had never seen before from her. She seemed to know where to step, and where not to step, which was a great feat since she was barefoot. She tried to follow her lead, but she almost wrenched her foot a few times as they made their way further into the jungle.

The sounds of a lagoon could not be far off, and soon, she saw it: the lagoon, which looked perfectly blue, but it had a sort of pearlescent white sheen on the top of it. She sniffed it, and smelled Albus Dumbledore's unique scents to it.

"This lagoon...it's amortentia," She commented out loud.

Hermione looked behind her, and nodded. "Yes, the purest kind on Earth," Hermione informed her. "Our generous benefactress said that centuries ago this island was given to her as a sort of prison for her. But worshippers far and wide heard about Venus Island, and sought Aphrodite out for her teachings."

She was amazed by what she heard. Venus Island! Good gracious. She followed Hermione into a cave, and inside, it was homey, and spacious at the same time.

Hermione packed what things she cared about into an enchanted purse of hers, and then announced, "I'm ready. If I'm right about what Severus was talking about with Lucius, he will either agree to Aphrodite's terms, or anger her, and believe me, I don't want to face her wrath."

"What were the terms?"

Hermione then explained the terms, and about how they survived for as long as they did. Minerva was shocked, but not entirely surprised that she took Severus as her lover. A straight wizard and witch on a deserted island, who were reasonably attractive, were bound to get intimate at some point; it was only a matter of time. She was just shocked, because of the age difference.

Hermione drank a potion in front of her, and put the empty vial in her purse. "Mm, that's better. I'm so glad I learned about anti-nauseaum potions in my private studies. Now, we can go."

Minerva wanted to ask her former student what she needed a potion like that for, but decided against it, she knew that Hermione was a very private witch, and she was not one to pry into another person's personal life.

There was a stately blonde woman dressed in white Roman silks by the lagoon, and when Minerva saw her, she immediately recognized her.

Aphrodite nodded to her, and said, "Yes, you are old now by mortal standards, but I see my Aunt's genes in you Minerva McGonagall." Her perfect model's face looked sad then as she continued, "If I could bring your Albus back, I would."

"Are you truly Venus?"

Aphrodite smiled warmly, "Yes, I am, child. You could stay here with me, raise my heir with me. I have no moral qualms about being with either gender."

Minerva blushed. "I...I like wizards myself, thank you."

Aphrodite laughed lightly. "Eros can entertain you then. But my offer still stands. Unless, a solitary life with your cats appeals to you."

"I like my career."

"You lie. I don't have to be a goddess to sense you are lying," Aphrodite said, frowning. She approached the older witch, and took her hand in hers. Instantly, magic flowed from the goddess to her, and Minerva looked down at her now young hand in shock.

Aphrodite smiled. "Ah, yes, there is my Aunt Athena's features written upon you. You will retain your youth, so long as you remain with me."

Severus and Lucius walked up the trail, and they stood, shocked at her appearance. Lucius quipped, "Wow, this just proves that Dumbledore was gay as hell. You look great Professor McGonagall. Are you staying behind after I conclude my little business here?"

"Are you sure you want to cheat on Narcissa?" Severus asked. "She's still a very stunning witch."

Lucius nodded. "Sure. It's not like I'm ever going to see her again. You two go on ahead to the yacht."

Severus hugged his best friend, and Lucius hugged him back. "Hey, you've got a witch, kids to make, the whole bit. Enjoy it, I just have this one thing to do, and I'll be with you guys soon."

Hermione kissed Lucius on the cheek, and he kissed her cheek, hugging her. "Be careful, Lucius," Hermione warned.

Lucius promised, "I will, I promise."

Lucius went to join Aphrodite and Minerva, and they watched the dour Potions Master, and former student walk down the pathway back to the yacht, and they never saw them again in this life...


	14. Back To Civilization

Eight Months Later...

Hermione

The lights of the hospital stinged her eyes as she gave one last hard push. Severus held her as the midwife got in between her legs, and pulled out her gore clad baby. She sagged against her husband, breathing heavily.

"Wh--What is it?" She weakly asked the healers around her. "Please, I want to know."

"Shhh, lioness," Severus purred in her ear. "We will know soon enough, patience."

The healers brought back a newly cleaned newborn wrapped in a blue blanket. Severus checked the sex of the child: A son. Hermione looked up at her husband, and Severus smiled down at her.

"Oh, Severus, he's beautiful," She gushed. "Aw, and even his nose is cute like yours."

"If you say so, lioness."  
"I do. Now, what shall we name our little bundle of joy?" She asked.

"Phareon."  
"Why?"  
"He was my Potions mentor."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Oh. I think that's lovely. Phareon it is, then. I like it."

She fed her son from her breast, and he quickly fed as he dozed off against her chest. Then the witch and wizard shared a lovely, heart felt kiss as full of promise of the years to come, and many, many more to live in the fullness of their love for one another...


	15. Twelve Years Later

The hustle and bustle of Kings Cross Station was the same as it was when she went to school. Phareon, and his sister Diana ran, pushing their train carts laden with their school supplies, towards Platform 9 3/4.

"Di, Phar! Slow down!" The wavy haired brunette witch shouted. Phareon halted, and Diana, who was much more of a rebel than him, heeded their mother's voice then.

Diana stuck her tongue out at her older brother. "I win! You have to buy the sweets on the train now," She taunted.

Phareon rolled his obsidian eyes. "Whatever. I, for one, am more respectful of our mother's condition than you are, clearly."

Hermione scowled at her son. "Phareon, me and your father were going to surprise her."

Diana, who did, indeed, have Severus's nose, but her features, was openly surprised. "Mum, really?? You're _really_ pregnant?!"

Hermione laughed, "Yes, dear, I am. My last check up says it will be twins, although they aren't sure of the genders yet."

Diana hugged her tight. She kept her belly down with a disillusionment charm, but underneath it, she was sporting a nice sized baby bump. She was three, almost four months along, and only Severus knew of the pregnancy.

The horn on the Hogwarts Express signaled the end of such idle talk. Diana and Phareon hugged me tight, and expressed their love. Well, Diana more than Phareon, as her son was more like Severus in his personality and temperament.

She watched as her children boarded the train, and waved to them as they found their seats on the train by the Slytherins, of course. Her daughter would be starting her first year at Hogwarts, while it was her son's second year, and he was a proud Slytherin, and the Quidditch Seeker.

She knew that Severus would keep a close eye on them, and as she watched the Hogwarts Express leave the station, she knew that everything would work out in the long run, and it always would...

The End


	16. Back On Venus Island

Minerva

After Severus and Hermione left, Eros introduced himself to her, and almost immediately, they became lovers since her youth was restored to her.

Lucius became Aphrodite's consort, and they had many children together. In the temple on the highest hill, she oversaw the goings on of the wizarding world around the world in the looking glass. The Snapes became the leaders of the wizarding world, and they had a total of nine children in their lifetime.

Time passed quickly in the rest of the world. But for her and Lucius, time ceased to matter to them as they were ageless demigods now. Draco Malfoy wed one of the Greengrass twins, and they only had one son. Narcissa died of dragon pox when she was sixty two, and it was a big loss to the Malfoy family. But what surprised her the most was that she had found happiness, true happiness at last.

She felt Eros wrap his strong arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "And how is the wizarding world, darling?"

She leaned back against him, and sighed sadly, "It will not please Lucius that his ex wife died of dragon pox recently."

Eros turned her to face him, his piercing blue eyes soft with love for her. "Yes, but he is happy with Aphrodite now. How is your protege?"

Minerva chuckled, "She is about to welcome her fourth grandchild from her eldest son. Apparently, the Snapes are a very fertile family."

He laid a hand on her belly, and asked softly, "And how is our little one?"

"Sleeping, at last."  
"Good. Let's go home."

"Alright. We need to tell Julius and Markus about our new imminent arrival," She decided, tucking his soft dark brown hair behind his ear. "I am certain that they will be excited about the news."

Eros nodded, "No doubt."

He held out a hand, and she took it, and he led her out of the temple, and back to their home in the jungle, where they made a home as grand as any temple on Mount Olympus itself...

The End


End file.
